Marcellus Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard jest wampirem przemienionym przez Klausa oraz jego byłym protegowanym. Po wyjeździe Pierwotnych z Nowego Orleanu stworzył cały zestaw reguł, dzięki którym podporządkował sobie całe wampirze społeczeństwo, uznające go za króla nadprzyrodzonych mieszkańców miasta. Wczesne lata życia Marcel był niewolnikiem gubernatora, ale również jego synem. W 1820 roku, podczas pogrzebu przybranego brata, Emila... Sezon 4 The Originals Wygląd i osobowość Niegodziwy, dziki i charyzmatyczny Marcel jest łajdakiem, który niegdyś plątał się po ulicach, a teraz rządzi nadnaturalnym światem w Nowym Orleanie. Jako współczesny wampir bywa zajadły, śmiały i gotów jest wiele osiągnąć zarówno swoim urokiem, jak i siłą. Dla Marcela najważniejsza jest rodzina oraz przyjaciele, jednak nawet im nie potrafi darować złamania jego prawa. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - thumb|185px|Marcel używa perswazji na Cami.nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Zażywanie werbeny' - Marcel, tak jak Katherine zażywa werbenę, by móc się na nią uodpornić. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' Relacje Niklaus Mikaelson Camille O'Connell Kiedy Marcel i Klaus rozmawiali na balkonie lokalu, w którym odbywała się wampirza impreza, zauważyli idącą ulicą dziewczynę. Wpadła ona w oko Marcelowi, który postanowił sprawdzić, czy jest na tyle głupia, czy na tyle odważna, że spaceruje nocą sama. Od tamtej pory barmanka stała się słabością wampira i często była wykorzystywana do odwrócenia jego uwagi przez Klausa. Davina Claire Davina jest ulubioną czarownicą Marcela, którą uratował przed śmiercią i trzymał w zamknięciu, by chronić ją przed czarownicami. Pragnął, by znalazła sposób na zabicie Pierwotnych. Za wszelką cenę chiał uchronić ją przed śmiercią, a gdy to się stało, był załamany i przygnębiony. Po jej powrocie zza grobu, ich relacje trochę się ochłodziły, ale mężczyzna dale strał się, żeby była szczęśliwa. Ich relacje można określić jako ojciec z dzieckiem. Rebekah Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Marcel chce by Cami była jego "królową". *Marcel poznał Klausa, kiedy miał zaledwie 10 lat. *Wybrał wieczne życie, zamiast Rebekah. *Nim rodzina Pierwotnych opuściła Nowy Orlean, Marcel chciał zbudować dom dla Rebekah. *Marcel był sierotą oraz odrzutkiem, dlatego właśnie Klaus go ocalił. *Chce wiedzieć jak zabić Pierwotnego. *Studiował prawo. *Klaus nadał mu imię Marcellus, które pochodzi od boga wojny, Marsa i oznacza małego wojownika. *W odcinku Sinners and Saints, zostało ujawnione, że Marcel miał romans z Sophie Deveraux, zanim została zabita siostrzenica Sophie, Monique. Galeria tumblr_muwt7lVTsS1sle7q5o2_500.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Originals-Marcel.png 551x378xcharles2uf4jyn85o.jpg Kategoria:Postacie gościnne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa